Tu es mon héros Martin
by Enilebom
Summary: Matin est toujours à l'autre bout du monde, et malgré toute les promesses un homme a dû mal à s'y faire.


Reposant doucement sur son pupitre le boitier de son micro, Yann soupira doucement. Le public quittait déjà le plateau de quotidien sous les ordres du chauffeur de salle, non sans chercher du regard une petite attention de l'animateur ou de ses chroniqueurs. Mais l'homme aux yeux azur était déjà loin dans ses pensées, par automatisme il se dirigea vers les loges, une maquilleuse passant déjà sur son visage une lingette démaquillante faisant réapparaitre ses quarante ans.

\- Bonne émission tout le monde ! Débriefait déjà Laurent. On continue sur la même lancée pour le reste de la semaine.

Mais Yann n'était pas dans cette optique, presque nostalgique il repensait au duplex réalisé durant l'émission, un en particulier.

« Tu es mon héros Martin ! »

Il n'avait pu retenir ces mots et il savait que dans le feu de l'action sa petite phrase passerait inaperçu, mais à y repenser il aurait aimé que ce moment dure toujours. Après chaque émission il imaginait le jeune homme retirer son écouteur, ranger le micro et taper dans la main de Clément avant de rentrer dans leur chambre d'hôtel. Depuis septembre Martin était en faction dans toutes l'Amérique pour couvrir le plus grand évènement de cette fin d'année 2016. Et depuis septembre Yann se languissait de le voir si loin de lui.

Certes c'était son idée d'avoir toujours un homme aux USA, que Martin était le plus à même, qu'il avait toujours été l'homme de terrain de l'émission mais la vision de l'animateur n'était plus la même. L'été était passé, l'émission avait été malmenée, et pourtant ils étaient tous resté ensemble, s'accrochant les uns aux autres pour prouver qu'ils seraient toujours les mêmes. Ce rapprochement avait été un peu plus fort entre eux.

Ils s'étaient aimés.

Voilà pourquoi Yann était aussi sombre quand l'émission se terminait, c'était son occasion de voir son visage parfois souriant, parfois sérieux, fatigué, malade, ou énervé. Projeté sur le large écran devant lui il pouvait le bouffer du regard sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Il pouvait prendre quelques petites attentions et faire passer ça pour quelque chose de professionnel. Mais cette barrière était dépassée depuis bien longtemps.

Faute à Trump Martin était resté aux Etats Unis, il fallait couvrir ce séisme de grande ampleur, et si Valentin ou Hugo étaient eux revenu en sol français, ce n'était pas le cas du parisien. Il vivait bien là-bas Yann n'avait pas à s'en faire. Une expatriée newyorkaise leur avait ouvert leur porte pour le temps dont ils avaient besoin, bien plus confortable et conviviale qu'une chambre d'hôtel. La vie suivait ainsi son court.

Mais cette semaine Martin avait moins de chose à dire, et ce duplex était le dernier de la semaine, sa bouille d'ange ne reviendrait pas avant la semaine suivant sur le petit écran français. Yann savait lui qu'il allait pouvoir bientôt le retrouver, qu'il avait lui-même donné congé à Clément et Martin pour la fin de semaine, sachant à quel point l'agitation là-bas empêchait de faire de bons reportages. Il savait que vendredi ils seraient en Skype, comme tous les vendredis depuis son départ. Il savait aussi qu'il serait impatient de le revoir malgré tous les autres messages qu'ils pouvaient s'envoyer. Mais il savait aussi qu'aucune rumeur ne devait filtrer entre eux et que la présence de Clément empêchait le cadet de trop s'exposer.

Yann savait qu'il devait attendre, alors il attendait.

()()()()()

Pourtant à l'instant même où il ouvrit les yeux le vendredi matin il n'avait qu'une idée en tête. Sa main glissa le long de lit froid, là où le corps de Martin ne reposait plus depuis longtemps, et il attrapa son ordinateur posé à même le sol. Le petit logo bleu du logiciel de communication à distance lui faisait de l'œil dès le déverrouillage mais dans la liste de ses contacts « en ligne » aucun ne correspondait à ses attentes. Martin n'était pas là.

La mort dans l'âme Yann avait commencé sa journée lourdement, le ciel gris sur la capitale n'aidant pas son moral. Il avait préparé l'émission de la journée avait lenteur, lourdeur aussi. Son visage était si sombre qu'un membre de l'équipe n'avait cherché à le contrarier. Ils avaient juste noté ou arrêté de compter le nombre de fois qu'il vérifiait son portable pour surveiller l'arrivée de Martin.

L'animateur espérait le voir avant l'enregistrement mais il ne fit que se contrarier un peu plus face à l'absence. Il avait laissé un dernier message assassin à son compagnon avant de délaisser son portable et d'entrer sur le plateau, un sourire forcé sur les lèvres.

Etrangement l'émission l'apaisa, les invités avaient le sens de la promo, Vincent Dedienne avait su détendre l'atmosphère et les sujets étaient rondement menés. Quand l'animateur revint en loge il en avait presque oublié sa frustration du jour, c'était sans compter sur la délicatesse de ses acolytes.

\- Alors Martin il nous prépare quoi pour lundi ?!

\- J'en sais rien tu lui demanderas.

Dans seul coup le maigre sourire du quarantenaire avait disparu et son rancœur revient. Son portable ne lui annonçant pas plus de nouvelles il quitta les studios sans un mot de plus. Le trajet sous la pluie lui sembla durer une éternité, l'écran de son portable illuminant son visage sans qu'il n'en fasse rien.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur. Lui lança le chauffeur de taxi alors qu'ils arrivaient au pied de son immeuble. Les femmes elles finissent toujours par revenir, surtout pour un bel homme comme vous.

Touché, Yann lui offrit un léger sourire avant de regagner le hall. Il ne prit même pas la peine de lancer la minuterie et grimpa le premier étage quatre à quatre. Quand il arriva devant la porte de son appartement il glissa la clé le cœur serré et se força à rentrer.

Mais là où il aurait dû trouver une entrée vide, un salon sans agitation, un lit encore défait du matin et une cuisine sans mets à préparer le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui était tout autre. Comme à Versailles chacune des pièces semblaient allumée, dans l'entrée un sac de sport avait été jeté dans un coin, la télévision diffusait une chaine musicale entrainante et une douce odeur se dégageait depuis la cuisine.

\- Qu'est ce que…

\- Yann ? C'est toi ? Lança une voix que l'animateur ne connaissait que trop bien.

Une cuillère en bois à la main Martin apparu tout souriant, visiblement très fier de sa surprise. il apprécia quelques secondes le regard interdit de son compagnon ses clés dans une main, sa pochette dans l'autre. Avant de venir déposer doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Comme un électrochoc Yann sortit de son mutisme et répondit plus sauvagement au baiser, non sans que son esprit ne continue à assembler les pièces d'un puzzle qu'il ne comprenait pas.

\- Avant que tu me demandes je me suis dit qu'avec les quelques jours de relâche que tu m'as « offert » je pouvais bien en profiter pour revenir un peu. Je suis allez chez ma mère en attendant de revenir à Paris pour te faire cette petite surprise.

\- Tu es en France depuis mercredi ?!

\- Oui, mais sache que j'ai tout mon week-end rien. Que. Pour. Toi.

Un instant l'animateur se sentit frustré de ne pas avoir pu profiter de son amant plus tôt, mais quand les mains de Martin se glissèrent le long de son torse pour défaire le nœud de sa cravate et les premiers boutons de sa chemise il ne put rester contrit plut longtemps. Martin avait le don pour abattre tous les murs qu'il tentait d'élever autour de son cœur, même ceux qu'il cherchait à lever contre lui.

\- Tu m'as dit que j'étais ton héros, alors je suis venu te sauver.


End file.
